Magical Transformation
__TOC__ Introduction The Ritual of Magical Transformation is done when or after you have reached level 100. You go to the Fountain of Eternal Youth, which you can find at the foot of the World Tree. When transforming, some of your possessions - not all, but most of them - are transformed into Miragic, the energy the World Tree feeds on. The tree and your character benefit from the transformation, but your character looses all experience and has to start over as a carrot farmer. With every transformation, the tree grows a little towards a higher level, just like the Village Tree grows on water. With each level of the World Tree, new items are unlocked for all the world, like Garden Objects and Plants. With each transformation, your character's Magical Rank will increase gaining you a more productive Magic Circle and a statue of your character for your garden, amongst other things. After reaching level 90, the fountain will tell you how high your Miragic donation will be when transforming. When you reach level 100, the amount of Miragic is set and can't be increased anymore. Gather your Miragic before you reach level 100. At that point, or later, you can click the transform button to donate your amount of Miragic to the tree. Your possessions will be transformed and you lose almost everything. The tree grows a little (or a lot) and you find yourself reborn, naive like you were before, but a little more vibrant, only remembering where you live and carrying a large concrete block in your knapsack. After the transformation you can change the character class and the gender of your avatar for free. There are several Achievement awards that players can earn for Transforming. What you will lose * All Gold except 500 coins. * All Mana except 150 mana. * All XP. * All Dragon food. * All buildings except your Store House, which will be reset to level 1. * All Vaporised fields except the 9 fields which you get from the beginning of the game and the 9 hidden from the magic barrier (if you have vaporized them). * Any active Seal of returns spell in your field. * All Spell levels. * All Lab items bought from the Shop . What you will keep * All special Prank Spells . * All Decorations (gifts,bought decorations, won from the Wheel of Fortune Tent, Winter Fairy,etc.). * All your Rubies. * Activated Plus features. * Achievements. * Completed tutorials. * Rank as Village Elder, if you had it. * All Clothes . * Racing Spells that are used in Dragon Races. * All Glass Vials at the Magic Lab . * All unlocked categories at Alchemy Quests * All Lab items won at the Wheel of Fortune or Tent of Advanced Magic . * All your Magical Mushrooms . * All Mushroom products . * All Mushroom Artifacts . * The vaporized field under the magic barrier. * Any active Zone spell in your field. * All Village Tree Watering uses. * All Village Tree Jinxing uses. What you will gain *Magical Cape. *Six (6) carrot seeds to get you started. *Magic Circle bonus. **Your Magic Circle will produce 5% more mana than it did before. *A new clothing item will be available after transformation (Festive Transformation Robe). *Magical rank increase. **The ranks are : ::: ::: *The badges are displayed in the Town Hall rank list and the World Tree. ::: *With your sixed transformation you will get a golden cape. *Character Trophy **A statue decoration of your character. Notes : *The purple cape will automatically worn by your avatar after your transformation. *The Statue of your Character will appear in your inventory after you transform. *The Festive Transformation Robe will not be obtained after transformation, however you can buy it at Emma's Magical Boutique. *The Bonus to your magic circle is stack-able,each time you transform it will increase by 5%. See also answers.miramagia.com Category:Transformation Category:World Tree